


A Moment Stretched Forever

by jedimonkeyspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, mild dub con if you really really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimonkeyspock/pseuds/jedimonkeyspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory first time fic. (But really it's just crack.) ((Crack with a smattering of porn.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Stretched Forever

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first ever attempt at a Spirkish Star Trek fic. Be gentle with me. XD Super short oneshot (I'm attempting to ease myself into the fandom) I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. Also, I own nothing etc. etc.

Captain Kirk rolled over with a groan and brought a clumsy hand up to shield his sensitive eyes.

'What the _hell_ did I drink last night? Where the fuck are my pants? Wh- wait a minute. This is not my bed, these are not my quarters. WTF?'

Prying his gritty eyes apart Kirk focused on the Vulcan artifacts neatly arranged on the shelving unit on the wall.

_'Vulcan_ artifacts... holy shit! Spock!'

He was in Commander Spock's quarters, naked, hungover and did he mention naked?

'Fuck!'

He must have spoken the last part aloud because Spock shifted to lean on one elbow and replied, as calmly as if reporting on the bridge,

"I believe we already did Captain."

* * *

Along with Spocks rolling baritone came a flood of memories:

_Panting and gasping, Jim can't get enough air and damn if Spock isn't breathing at all! He's hot oh, so hot in his uniform shirt. He needs to get it off and then Spock's hands are there. Cool, and gentle and firm, they ignite a fire in his chest. Shirts are shed, the clack of their teeth as they kiss frantically clashes in counterpoint to the steady hum of a uniform zip being yanked down._

_Jim is hovering over Spock on the bed, Sweat beading delicately along his hairline, and thights trembling as he maintains a steady pace; in and out, over and over, drawing out every motion until it's stretched for forever._

_Spock is beneath him, around him, he's drowning in the obsidian pools of Spock's lust darkened eyes. A little grunt slips past his taut lips and Jim smirks, he_ has _to make Spock make that sound again..._

Suddenly it all came crashing back with startling clarity.

"...my gods Spock! How could you let me do...that! To you! I mean, I practically _raped_ you... I... I'm so- sorry, I-"

"Captain, Jim, please be silent. While your 'advances' last night were unexpected to say the least, I must admit that I was not adversly affected by them."

"But Spock I was completely out of control, I- wait a minute, did you just admit that you _enjoyed_ my 'advances'?"

"...indeed."

Kirk grinned at his First Officer.

"And last nights' activities?"

Artfully raising one eyebrow, Spock replied,

"Most fascinating Captain, I believe they may require further study."

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> i told ya it was CRACK!  
> 0_o  
> jms


End file.
